la musica desde el corazon
by beequeen64
Summary: Alvin regresa de la Universidad con un chica que presenta como su novia, pero el a mantenido un secreto para ella, y Brittany se pone celosa,
1. Chapter 1

**Alvin y las ardillas, no es de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos dueños, **

Esta es solo un paso por este espacio, la verdad no sé si seguir esta historia, debo decir que cuando era niña veía Alvin y las ardillas, era genial, sigo teniendo un gusto por ellas, pero en si no es mi zona de confort, así que por favor no sean muy duros, esta historia esta inspirada en la serie, la anterior a las películas, bien tengan buena lectura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esa era una mañana soleada en las bellas playas de Perth Australia, las olas era perfectas, y el aire fresco, a unos metros de la playa estaba una pequeña cabaña, donde una chica de aspecto asiático de cabello negro, y piel sedosa y blanca dormía tranquilamente, ella se despertó al sentir la ausencia de un cuerpo junto a ella, rápidamente adivino donde estaba, de todos los chicos en la Universidad ella avía elegido a uno encantador y caballeroso, a un chico totalmente diferente a todos,

-Alvin- ella dijo el nombre de la persona ausente, mientras se asomaba por la ventana para observarlo surfear en las olas magnificas esa mañana,

-¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer cosas peligrosas?- ella le pregunto en cuanto entro a la casa,

-no lo sé, ¿Cuándo será que dejes de espiarme en las mañanas?- el joven tenía una estatura promedio en chicos de su edad, teniendo cuanta que él era totalmente distinto a todos los demás chicos,

-tanto como que tu dejes de emparentarte con las marmotas-

-he, son primos lejanos, Hilary- el dejo su tabla a un lado de la sala y encendió la tele, avía un programa especial,

-"estamos ahora en la zona Vip, donde encontramos a Britany Miller, de la Arditas"- Alvin iba a cambiarle cuando su novia prácticamente lo detuvo,

-no es grandiosa- dijo Hilary,

-sí, claro lo es-

-realmente es grandioso que vivieran en la misma ciudad de niños-

-"hola, me encanta estar con ustedes"- la voz de su ex novia sonó en la pantalla, Alvin se dio cuenta de la actitud de su antigua compañera de escenarios, ella seguía siendo igual, no le sorprendía,

-"bien, lamentablemente estaremos fuera de los escenarios un rato, y no podremos ir a Perth en esta gira"- Alvin después de varias risas y burlas de la Ardita logro apagar la televisión,

-eso es una lástima, realmente me sorprende que no vayan a hacer su gira aquí en Australia-

-¿Qué?- la ardilla se preocupo,

- sí, tenían programada en la gira, pero no entiendo porque lo cancelaron-Hilary entro a la ducha mientras la ardilla universitaria quería golpearse la cabeza con su tabla,

-estaré hablando con mi hermano un rato,- dijo Alvin entrando al cuarto, ahí tomo la laptop, y accedio a Skype,

-"Alvin" el rostro de Simón apareció en la pantalla, el todavía usaba anteojos aunque era más alto que Alvin,

-Simón ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?-

-"lo dices por el paro de la gira de las Arditas, ¿no?"-

-estoy seguro que Dave fue el que a detuvo, y creo que-

-"Alvin, Alvin en si lo hiso por el reciente escáldalo de Brittany, no es porque no quiera interferir en tu nueva vida lejos de los escenarios"-

-¿Qué hiso esta vez?-

-"baya, me sorprendes, en verdad estas desconectado de todo"-

-la única que ve eso es Hilary-

-"baya, así que ya viven juntos"- a eso el rostro de Alvin se puso rojo,

-vamos, solo llevamos una semana viviendo juntos, hiba a contarte-

-"tranquilo, hermano se que te gustaba mucho además por lo que me has contado creo que es buena para ti, una abogada en la vida de Alvin Sevilla, pero creo que Dave le gustaría saberlo"-

- sí, te hablaba por eso, mi graduación será pronto,-

-"Dave esta fascinado, ya quiere ir"-

-no, yo planeaba que tal vez nosotros deberíamos ir-

-"¿Qué? En verdad, pero la ceremonia"-

-vamos Simón sabes que Dave también quiere ir a tu ceremonia y la de Theodore, debo creer que él será un gran Chef-

-"sí, yo también lo creo bueno le avisare, así que ¿traerás a Hilary?"-

-si, sabes las cosas se están poniendo serias, y bueno la verdad es la única en no ver mi nariz todo el tiempo-

-"jajaja, he no eres el único en tener ese problema"-

- sí, pero por lo menos tu novia es de tu especie-

-"bueno, de hecho nos comprometimos hace poco"-

-¿Qué? Baya eso es genial-

-"si, Eleonor esta mas metida que la misma Janet, pero aúna si estoy feliz"-

-imagino que Britany ha de estar tan molesta-

-"de hacho eso ocasiono que la Hilton versión remasterizada, explotara y ocasionara tal escándalo"-

-lo buscare en Yuotube-

-"te sorprenderás, aunque ella sigue enojada porque rompiste con ella"-

- sí, imagine que seguía resentida, mas poniendo en mi buro de Facebook, todas esas publicaciones-

-"espero tengas un plan para presentar a Hilary, porque seguro Brittany se le hecha en sima"-

-tranquilo, solo quiero ver a Dave, si las cosas se pones mal solo regresaremos a Australia-

-"Alvin, sabes que tu carrera en arqueología te daría trabajo en E.U"-

-no lo sé, vivir en el mimo país con Bri- tangas-

-"supiste de su línea de lencería"-

-no estoy tan desconectado como crees, además a mi novia le fascina esa…-

-"bien, suerte hermano te veré este verano"-

-igual Simón,-

Alvin se quedo viendo el techo un rato, recordando la preparatoria y cómo fue que Brittany poco a poco se alego de él, prefieriendo la música y los escenarios a tratar de mantener una relación con el, mas cuando él decidió dejar la música-

"_**-Australia en verdad, -**_

_**-cielo, es una gran Universidad en Perth,-**_

_**-claro, como que te coman la medusas y los canguros, Alvin los dos iríamos a la misma, y seguiríamos una carrera como dueto, y…-**_

_**-Britany voy a dejar la música-"**_

Si no ayudo que ella le lanzo el florero de Dave en la cabeza ocasionándole una contusión y un ligero corte, si esa era su ex, tan loca y despiadada,

-amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te peleaste con Simón?- Hilary entro solo con una toalla,

-no, solo que estaba pensado en ir a casa después de la graduación-

-en verdad, pero que paso con la opción que te dio el Doctor Meath hay muchos detrás de su investigación,-

-lo sé, pero quisiera pasar el verano con mi familia, aparte también Simón por fin se animo a pedirle matrimonio a Janet-

-por fin, ya era hora-

-¿quieres venir conmigo?- Alvin le pregunto mientras ella sacaba su ropa del armario,

-¿a conocer a tu familia?- ella dejo caer la toalla que la cubría al piso asiendo que el chico frente a ella se sonrojara,

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alvin y las ardillas, no es de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos dueños, **

Estaba recordando algunos capítulos de la serie, se que muchos están mas familiarizados con las películas, recordé uno el cual Alvin tiene fiebre y tiene un sueño raro en el que él es detective, otro en donde compite con un chico rico, y otro en donde se imaginan lo que pasaría en el futuro si fueron ricos o pobres, bueno esa es la serie, las películas si me gustaron aunque no he visto la tercera, bien disfruten la lectura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Simón salió de la Universidad, cargando un par de cajas, el viaje seria corto, pero él quería seguir pare de su investigación en crio tecnología,

-¿ya estas listo mi cielo?- Jeanette, salió del edificio con una maleta, Simón corrió a socorrerla ella no era buena levantando cosas,

- sí, te agradezco por venir a ayudarme- el camino hasia el auto,

-bueno, era lo más que podía hacer, la gira no me dio tiempo para…-

-ya olvídalo, se que Brittany es exigente en sus prácticas-

-fue una tortura, de hecho Dave ha sido un ángel, es el único en poder controlarla-

-recuerdo que Alvin, era el encargado de-

-eran una gran pareja, le advertí a Brittany sobre tratar de tomar su relación en serio-

-no la culpo, en si la decisión de Alvin nos tomo a todos desprevenidos- Simón entro en el carro, y curiosa Jeanette, también,

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Alvin estaba desesperado por dejar la música, Dave solo acepto su decisión, el estaba feliz por recibir la aceptación en aquella universidad-

-de eso ya cinco años, es bueno ver a Alvin fuera de depresiones-

- sí, solo volvería el tiempo para poder patear su trasero por la decisión- el encendió el auto y comenzaron a avanzar hasia los Ángeles,

- si fue difícil para todos, pero tú y Theo lo superaron bien,- la chica al lado de el sonrió y tomo su mano,

-si, debo decir que me gusta ir en camino para ganarme el premio nobel, pero honestamente me preocupa que Alvin haya ocultado su pasado a Hilary,-

-eso sería imposible, ¿Quién no haya oído hablar de Alvin y las ardillas?-

-aparentemente ella, lo que me cuenta Alvin es que no tuvo una niñez no muy normal, cree que por eso ahora no deja las revistas de chismes, y ahora su novia es fan de las Arditas-

-tranquilo, si ella es para él, todo saldrá bien,- Jeanette pensó un poco,

-tal vez sería bueno, para todos oculta todos los cuchillos y objetos punzocortante de la casa-

Mientras tanto una chica vestida como toda una celebridad caminaba por las calles de los Ángeles hasia un centro comercial,

-miren todos es Brittany,- unas chicas corrieron hasia ella,

-¿puedes darnos tu autógrafo?- si ella se sentía como toda una princesa, si era toda una celebridad, la ardilla se saco sus lentes de sol para tomarse todas a fotografías que le pidieron, después ella se logro sentar tranquila en una cafetería con un mocachino y un moffyn de vainilla, ella entoces dio un suspiro, en ella apareció la imagen de su ex novio, tomo un sorbo de su café y solo sacudió los recuerdos como un chico lindo y galante entraba a la cafetería, el chico agito su mano como saludándola, pero solo la paso de largo para ir con la chica que estaba detrás de ella, ella hecho un rápido vistazo, eran una pareja de esas que se describen como únicas, ella lo sabría bien, ya que su noviazgo con Sevilla era el más envidiado,

-¿podemos ofrecerle alguna otra cosa?- el mesero le ofreció, Brittany solo le negó con la cabeza, y siguió con su café, en eso sonó su celular,

-hola-

-"Brittany, en verdad ¿Dónde estás?- Eleanor sonó enojada,

-tranquila hermana, solo vine por un café, a el centro comercial-

-"bueno, eso es lo que temía, Dave te dijo que nada de…-

-¿y que debo hacer? ¿Quedarme una eternidad encerrada en la casa?-

-"eso sería lo indicado, tal vez para no dar a los medios algo más de que hablar"-

-tranquila, vine al centro comercial donde yo y Alvin veníamos para estar solos- la chica sonó un poco más triste,

-"ha Britt, ya pasaron 5 años, hermana deverias superarlo"-

- vamos, estoy segura que Alvin se dará cuenta de su error y cuando todo eso de ser una gran arqueólogo, salga de su cabeza se dará cuenta que la música realmente es lo suyo-

-"fue por eso que organizaste lo de el concierto en la ciudad donde tu ex radica, verdad"-

-el puede fingir no hacer caso a los medios de comunicación, pero lo conozco bien, el tiene la música en su sangre,-

-"bien, cuando termines de autocompadeserte, podrás venir a casa, Simón nos tiene una noticia a todos"-

-solo espero no tenga que ver con la boda-

-solo se amable, que Jeannette se case antes que tu no es motivo de el fin del mundo,- Eleanor colgó el teléfono después de eso, ella creía que su hermana estaba obsesionada con ser la mas popular de las tres, lejos del éxito de Alvin todo era el mundo de Britany,

-Eleanor, - ella escucho a su hermana mayor llegar,

-Jeanette, ¿cómo les fue?-

-bien- Simón entro con una caja en brazos y la puso en la cocina,

-es un justo verte- Eleanor abraso a la ardilla,

-si, también me da gusto verlas, fue una gira larga-

-dímelo a mí,-

Las chicas preparaban el almuerzo para todos mientras Simón ponía en orden su antiguo laboratorio, que era más el ático, pero él podría dar seguimiento a sus descubrimientos desde ahí, mientras ordenaba encontró uno de sus viejos proyectos,

-¡Simón ya llego Theodore!- Jeanette le grito, el dejo su proyecto en el suelo y bajo hasia la sala, ahí ya esta Dave,

-hijo- el hombre pelinegro abrió sus brazo pera darle un fuerte abrazo,

-vamos, Dave no me has visto solo en un mes-

-un largo mes, -

-bien entonces ¿Cuál es su increíble noticia?- dijo Eleanor sacando sus increíbles panecillos de elote,

-bueno, creo que lo mejor es espera a que Brittany regrese-

-amor, creo que es mejor que lo digas y después veremos como ablandamos las cosas para ella- Jeanette se sentó a su lado,

-¿Qué le paso a Alvin?- Dave se puso nervioso,

-¿Cómo sabes que es sobre él?- Theodore se sorprendió,

-bueno, no es nada malo, solo que el vendrá para pasar el verano aquí- dijo Simón,

-baya, pero no entiendo por que…-

-si vendrá con su novia-

-ha, ya entendí,- Eleanor dio una sonrisa,

-¿espera tu hermano tiene novia? ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo?-

-no te lo tomes a mal Dave, el solo quería evitarnos una crisis-

-¿Cuándo llega?- pregunto Theodore,

-bueno, posiblemete la próxima semana,-

-eso es emociónate, ¿se quedara para la boda?-

-no estoy seguro, el dijo solo querer pasar el verano, -

-¿Quién va a pasar solo el verano?- Brittany entro a la sala,

-Ho, Britt, no te escuchamos llegar- dijo Eleanor,

-bien, esto se puso como cuando nos dieron la noticia de la boda, ¿Qué está pasando?-

-bueno, es que Alvin vendrá a pasar el verano- dijo Jeanette tan casual como pudo,

-ha, baya eso si es una sorpresa,- Brittany camino a la cocina,

-no me dio tiempo de darle la otra noticia-

-tal vez sea bueno ocultárselo por lo menos hasta este fin de semana- Simón acomodo sus gafas viendo que todos asintieron, pudo notar la sonrisa en la cara de Dave, era la primera vez en cinco años que su hermano pisaba tierra Americana,

La chica de ojos esmeralda, y cabello negro se la paso empacando, vestidos y zapatos, utensilios de belleza, todo para todo un verano con los Sevilla, ella estaba nerviosa en si avía deseado conocer a su familia, pero no creyó que lo aria a los pocas semas de mudarse juntos, ella sonrió, mientras vio las maletas de su novio, eran solo dos,

-¿Por qué lo hombres siempre serán tan sencillos?- ella siguió con lo suyo, mientras Alvin bajaba del automóvil, y hecho una mirada a la pequeña caballa, que prácticamente se avía convertido en su hogar, aúna si en su corazón sentía que algo faltaba, avían sido casi cinco años que el estudiaba ahí, y casi todo ese tiempo el solo se comunico con Simón, tal vez solo porque él no se quería topar hablando incómodamente con Brittany, aunque extrañaba muchísimo a su padre, el entro a la casa y encontró a Hilary sacando sus maletas,

-¿y bien? Ya tienes los boletos- ella pregunto acomodando su cabello, que avía salido de su lugar con el esfuerzo, Alvin conto cerca de tres a cuatro maletas,

- sí, el vuelo sale en la mañana, pero solo iremos por el verano, no tienes que empacar como si fuera todo un año,-

-es lo más esencial- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Alvin solo rodo los ojos, todas las chicas tenían su vanidad,


	3. Chapter 3

**Alvin y las ardillas no son de mi propiedad, pretense a sus respetivos creadores.**

Espero les guste este capítulo la canción es la siguiente mencionada, claro está traducida al español, para dar algo más de sentido a mi finc, pero la canción original esta en ingles, pueden encontrarla así en YouTube.

Rihanna Diamonds (Live X Factor UK) [Sub Español]

Es una de mis canciones favoritas, también me pareció la exacta para el capitulo, espero que ustedes lo entienda.

Bien, cualquier comentario o duda, estoy con los oídos abiertos,

Agradezco sus cometarios, y espero ver pronto la película 3 de las ardillas,

Espero que no les importe que baya lento con este fin, como les dijo no es mi zona de confort, disfruten el capitulo,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alvin estaba sentado, claro esperaba a que el vuelo saliera, Hilary estaba en el baño, tratando de no verse recién levantada, entonces una canción sonó en el fondo del aeropuerto,

"Brilla como un diamante.

Brilla como un diamante.

Encuentro luz en el hermoso océano.

Elijo ser feliz.

Tu y yo, tu y yo."

Alvin recordó aquel concierto, esa había sido la canción que cantaron las Arditas mientras ellos tomaban un respiro,

"somos como diamantes en el cielo

Eres una estrella fugaz, lo veo

Una visión de éxtasis

Cuando me abrazas, me siento viva

Somos como diamantes en el cielo.

Yo sabía que nos volveríamos uno solo inmediatamente.

Oh, inmediatamente...

A primera vista sentí la energía de los rayos del sol

Vi la vida dentro de tus ojos."

El recordó como Brittany se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido, avía sido un gran esfuerzo para encontrar exactamente ese, Alvin lo creyó exagerado, pero en el escenario era como si todo se fusionara, luz, vestuario, escenografía.

"Así que brilla esta noche

Tu y yo...

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo,

Mirándonos,

Y sintiéndonos tan vivos

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo."

Alvin sintió su corazón derretir esa noche, ella era hermosa, solo esperaba que al terminar el concierto ella volviera a ser la misma de siempre,

"brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo,

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo,

Las manos levantadas, hacia el universo,

Mientras la luz de luna y una pepa de éxtasis

Siente el calor, nunca moriremos...

Somos como diamantes en el cielo

Eres una estrella fugaz, lo veo

Una visión de éxtasis

Cuando me abrazas, me siento viva

Somos diamantes en el cielo,

Yo sabía que nos volveríamos uno solo inmediatamente

Porque vi la vida dentro de tus ojos

Así que brilla esta noche"

El corazón de Alvin no podía creer todo lo hermoso de esa noche, ni cómo fue que ella prefirió ir con su grupo de fan a un restaurante, dejándolo plantado en su aniversario,

"tú y yo...

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo

Mirándonos,

Y sintiéndonos tan vivos

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo,

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo,

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo,

-¿en verdad no recuerdas que día es hoy?- la ardilla de rojo solo le pregunto antes de que la Ardilla femenina saliera del camerino que compartían,

-vamos Alvin, sea lo que sea puede esperar- ella salió del lugar dejando a cinco Ardillas y a Dave con la boca abierta,

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Así que brilla esta noche

Tu y yo...

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo

Mirándonos,

Y sintiéndonos tan vivos

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo

Alvin entro al restaurante, el quería por lo menos pasar la noche con ella, savia que si no recordaba el día por lo menos la pasaría bien, esa noche,

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante.

Alvin se sacudió el recuerdo, no quería recordar tan mal trago amargo, el hecho de que Brittany le dio un beso apasionado a uno de sus fan, el simplemente no dijo nada y salió del restaurante,

-Alvin- Hilary llego con una actitud fresca, ella le entrego un café,

-gracias- el dijo tratando de no verse deprimido, era extraño que al regresar a casa todos sus recuerdos lo atormentaran, tal vez el hecho que después de cinco años de peleas, por fin se enfrentaría a una despechada Brittany,

-"PASAJEROS AL DESTINO ALNGELS CALIFORNIA"-

Hilary tomo del brazo a Alvin que parecía somnoliento, y fueron a tomar el avion,

-"este será un verano difícil" -pensó la Ardilla a entregarle los boletos a la azafata,


	4. Chapter 4

**Alvin y las ardillas no son de mi propiedad, pretense a sus respetivos creadores.**

Lamento la tardanza del capítulo, esta vez sí he estado ocupada, también pueden encontrarme en Facebook, el link está en mi biografía, bueno ya está arreglado, pero si tienen algún problema solo díganme, okey.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No era fácil para Brittany, aceptar tal situación, el regreso de su amor era una cosa, pero que regresara a casa con otra, bueno era oficial su relación se había acabado, la esperanza termino, pero el ser dramática no le serviría de nada, savia muy bien que las decisiones que tomaba el siempre fueron firmes, ella debía demostrarle que estaba bien con su decisión, y que había madurado…

-Brittany vas a salir- Simón tocaba la puerta del baño, cuando le dijo la verdad, ella solo entro y se encerró por unas dos horas,

- sí, ya voy- la contestación significaba que ella empezaría un drama, pero cuando ella salió no paso nada, Simón pensaría que ella estaba bien, pero eso solo presagiaba el principio de un desastre.

Alvin podía sentir un escalofrió pasar por su columna, a pocos metros de su hogar, y unas palabras con su padre, había sido tan fácil fingir que no le dolía haberlos dejado, era una emoción que dolía profundamente y el aliento le faltaba,

-¿estás bien amor?- Hilary le pregunto,

-claro, algo nervioso- Alvin salió del carro que rento para sacar las maletas, no era como un pequeño Chevy fuera bueno para él, en lo particular cuando Dave por fin lo dejo conducir a los 16; él prefería una camioneta, esa vieja Lobo de cuatro por cuatro que vendió a su mejor amigo para su negocio antes de partir a la universidad, era difícil no decir que la extrañaba, pero era aun más caro llevarla consigo a Australia, Dave lo convecino de comprar otro carro ya estando en la ciudad,

-Alvin- una joven ardilla, vestida de morado, lentes, salió del pórtico para recibirlo,

-hola, Jeanette- Alvin cruzo la valla para saludarla mejor,

-es un gusto volver a verte, ¿Por qué no hablaste?- ella lo miro a los ojos,

-bueno, el vuelo llego antes y no quisimos molestar- Alvin se llevo las manos a nuca, y la ardilla observo a la joven de cabello negro parada detrás de él,

-hola, tú debes ser Hilary- Jeanette la saludo, la chica se quedo boquiabierta,

-hola, no quiero se grosera, pero ¿tú no eres una de las Arditas?-

-claro, ¿Qué Alvin no te dijo? Su padre nos representa y compone nuestras canciones- la ardilla se acomodo los lentes, Alvin solo quería ocultarse para no ver la cara de fastidio de su novia,

-no lo hiso, tal vez debió hacerlo- las dos chicas se quedaron viendo a la ardilla,

-amor, ¿que haces afuera?- Simón salió y se encontró con un Alvin que debía ser salvado,

-bueno, al parecer el vuelo de Alvin llego antes- dijo la Ardilla femenina,

-hola, Simón es bueno verte- Alvin cambio rápido la mirada a su hermano mayor,

-claro Alvin, es bueno verte fuera de una pantalla de computador-

-bien, ¿Por qué no entran?- dijo Jeanette tratando de ayudar con una maleta, Alvin la tomo del hombro y la aparto para cargarla él,

-siempre tan servicial, amiga- Alvin le sonrió, Simón ayudo con las otras maletas y las llevaron al cuarto de huéspedes, Hilary entro a la sala con Jeanette para encontrarse con las otras dos Arditas,

-Hilary, te presento a mis hermanas,-


End file.
